Casuality of love
by Ziinect
Summary: Leigh no es gay... pero que es lo que comienza al sentir al ver como su hermano se va alejando de el, ya no serian como antes pero el no queria eso... el solo queria amarlo ((yaoi no leer si no te agrada leighxlys alexyxarmin))
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: la verdad este fic se me ocurrio mientras miraba una pelicula... espero que sea de su agrado.**

Advertencia: El fic es yaoi (Leighxlysandro) Me gustaria que si no te gusta la pareja o el yaoi no dejes reviews negativos gracias.  
Disclaimer: amour sucre y sus personaje son propiedad de Chinomiko. Solo hago posesion de la historia que sera escrita aqui

Esto sera contado desde el punto de vista de leigh.

* * *

**Casuality of**** love.**

**Chapter 1.  
**

**-**Ah!- grite al sentir como el reloj comenzaba a aturdirme un poco y el sol me comenzaba a molestar la vista, odiaba que se filtrara tanta luz, me senté en la cama luego de apagar el despertador y mire hacia arriba frote mis ojos con mis manos y di un pequeño bostezo.

-Leigh estas bien?- lysandro entro a mi cuarto un poco alterado por mi grito, yo le sonreí amablemente y asentí.  
-Si lys estoy bien...- sonreí un poco, me gustaba ver a mi hermano, y no piensen mal no es que sea gay ni nada de eso, todo lo contrario, y es que estoy por casarme con Rosalya, y Lysandro se ira pronto a estudiar, me da algo de nostalgia el solo pensarlo

-Hola rosa.- Lysandro cambio su semblante casi al instante al ver a mi prometida recostada junto a mi  
-Oh... hola Lysi- la chica sonrió y se acomodo un poco el baby doll que llevaba puesto  
-... ire al colegio.- dijo el casi sin decir nada mas, rodó los ojos y se volteo yendo directo hacia su cuarto, escuche un portazo y seguido de eso escuche como tiraba la ropa al piso, para luego comenzar a oír el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera.

-Hola Leigh~!- la peliblanca se colgó de mi espalda apoyando todo su busto sobre mi espalda  
-buen día amor... -yo sonreí ante el acto de ella y le beso una de las manos que cruzaba mi pecho  
-Hoy ire a ver las invitaciones, me acompañas?-  
-Debo trabajar hoy rosa...- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar mis cosas  
-Moooo... nunca me acompañas..-se quejo mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho y hacia una tierna cara  
-Es mi trabajo Rosa... yo quiero que mis hijos tengan un buen hogar... -sonreí un poco  
-Okey..-ella se rindió y comenzó a vestirse, yo me vestí y camine hasta el baño olvidando que mi hermano estaba allí, tome mi cepillo de dientes y sentí como la puerta se cerraba y el cerrojo hacia un sonido de Clik  
-Eh?.- fue lo unico que llegue a decir puesto que sentí como una mano se posaba en mi boca y otra mano se apoderaba de mi cintura apoyándome contra una superficie mojada pero suave  
-Leigh... soy lys... porque ella esta aquí?- mi hermano estaba haciendo la voz algo suave y sexy como provocando, y si, si lo conseguía...  
-Ly-lys.. es mi prometida..- oí un largo suspiro por parte del menor y acto seguido me soltó, yo cepille mis dientes y al salir rosa se me colgó del cuello y lamió levemente mi mejilla, pude notar como la mirada de mi hermano nos quería matar, aunque no entiendo el porque de sus celos.

Llegue al trabajo mas temprano de lo que creía, no había muchos clientes, aunque a es de las 3 pm el horario en que mi hermano salia del colegio, el y un chico de cabellos turquesa entraron a la tienda, los ojos del peliazul eran lo mas hermoso que había visto...

-"Mierda... leigh piensa piensa! no eres gay contrólate.."-Esto sin dudas seria difícil. 

* * *

**Lo dejo hasta aqui dejen reviews nwn**


	2. peliazul

**Ziinect: aquí la continuación, espero sea de su agrado chicos!.**

Amour sucre y sus personajes son de posecion de beemov, solo tomo derecho sobre la historia.

* * *

_Cálmate leigh... Cálmate, deja de observar al peliazul, desvía la mirada, vamos...- _En un intento inútil intente desviar mi mirada de los ojos del peliazul, el color de estos era hermoso un rosado casi fucsia muy brillante y hermosos, tenia rasgos de niño y una amplia y reluciente sonrisa.

-Leigh, el es Alexy, tenemos un trabajo practico, espero que no te moleste si lo hacemos aquí.- dijo mi hermano luego de saludarme  
-encantado de conocerte, personalmente claro, pues ya eh venido varias veces...- se rió suavemente y me sonrió con cierta dulzura, sentía como mi corazón latía un poco mas rápido  
-mucho gusto... pueden trabajar atrás.- dije señalando la puerta que estaba detrás mio  
-Gracias leigh.- dijo mi hermano sonriéndome.  
-De nada lys-  
_  
_-_Hiciste el ridículo imbécil!, seguro que ahora el piensa que lo acosas o algo así.-_ sacudí un poco mi cabeza y suspire pesado, por suerte era un dia tranquilo, pocas clientas, y hacia algo de frió por lo que no irían muchas personas hoy. En eso sonó mi teléfono, y me quito rápidamente de mis pensamientos, al atender rosalya me hablaba algo entusiasmada

**_-Leigh! encontré el vestido!- dijo_**** contenta  
**_**-me alegro rosa... cuanto sale?  
-2000... pero los valen lo juro!...  
**_**_- espero que así_**** sea...-** dije dando un gran suspiro

Luego de cortar el celular, mire la hora, ya se iba haciendo hora de cerrar, fui donde mi hermano y antes de abrir la puerta espié un poco por la rendija de esta, al ver como ambos menores se comportaban, no pude evitar tener un cosquilleo en mi intimidad... lysandro estaba sobre el, con su rodilla en medio de la entrepierna del peliazul, sus labios unidos y los ojos levemente entre abiertos, sus lenguas entrelazadas, frotándose una a otra, era como ver un pequeño baile entre ellas, los jadeos que el ojirosa intentaba callarse, solo hacian que la atmósfera se volviese mas excitante, las partes superiores de la ropa desparramadas por el piso, y el peliazul recostado sobre mi mesa de trabajo, cubriendo levemente su rostro al terminar el beso

-Debemos irnos alex... si leigh nos encuentra me mata...- dijo divertido mi hermano  
-V-vale... vamonos.- dijo muy nervioso el peliazul mientras trataba de regular su respiración.  
-te vere mañana... -diijo mi hermano posando sus labios en los de alexy dándole un tierno y corto beso.

Que carajos era todo esto?!

* * *

**Ziinect: se lo cortos que son, pero la idea del fic es hacer capitulo cortitos para dejarlos con intriga xD, no me maten si?**


	3. Dimitry

**Ziinect: Buenas personitas del señol :3, les dejo la conti, al final contestare algunos reviews.**

**Disclaimer: amour sucre y sus personaje sno me pertenecen, solo hago posecion de la narracion de la historia.**

* * *

-Leigh... Leigh estas bien?- mi hermano salio de la parte trasera de la tienda acomodandose el pañuelo verde de su cuello y al verme alzo un poco su ceja  
-S-si... estoy bien- dije sonriendo levemente, seguramente estaba rojo, pero no importaba mucho.  
-Estas bien? estas algo rojo... -el menor me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y poso sus labios en mi frente por unos segundos, yo solo di un pequeño suspiro.  
-No, no tienes fiebre, que bueno que no es eso...- me sonrio dulcemente y luego acaricio mi mejilla, el sonrojo en mis mejillas aumentaba de a poco, tenia que safar de la situacion.  
-y como les fue?, terminaron el trabajo?-  
-Claro, termine dentro de el.-  
-Dentro de el?-  
-Si, dentro de la fecha de entrega.-  
-Ahhh...- si, si habia pensado mal, pero que pensarian ustedes si vieran a su hermano revolcarse con un peliazul?.

-Hey leigh, hola!- el cabello recogido del castaño me daba algo de risa, sus ojos rojos estaban entrcerrados mientras me sonreia amablemente  
-hola dimi, que ocurrio con tu cabello?- dije riendo  
-nada nada, queria acomodarlo un poco, esta en sus dias de "no me toques ando chido."- dijo mientras se acomodaba un poc unos cabellos que se le salian del peinado.  
-te queda bien...-dije entre risas.  
-no e sgracioso.- el me tomo de las mejillas y las estiro suavemente  
-Dejame maldito dejame!- comenze a agitar mis brazos como intentando espantarlo  
-Jajajajaja, que gruñon eres leigh.- el me despeino un poco y yo, bueno y le mordi la mano  
-No toques, me despeinas.-  
-au... Gruñoncito.  
-callate.-  
-el nene esta enojado?, agugu pobe nene, eta enojaro?- dijo hablandome como a un bebe  
-Enserio, te golpeare muy fuerte, en la cara, con un mazo.  
-Calmate calmate... oye, quieres venir hoy a casa?-  
-Claro, no veo porque no.- dije sonriendo  
-Bien, ven a las 8.  
-Claro me coincide cuando cierro la tienda, estare alli entonces.  
-Bien, me voy, debo preparar unas cosas.  
-Bien~

"_por alguna razón, mi corazon late rapido al estar cerca de dimitry, pero cuando veo a lys, salta a mil por hora, __**¿que es esto?.**_

* * *

_**Ziinect. hasta aquiii, como saben los caps son cortetos :3, contestare algunos reviews simplemente porque me da la gana e.e**_

Evangeline-Darkness12 chapter 2 . Jul 9

Necesito maaaaas! mi ama el Lys x Alexy *3* (...Y Lys x Nath, Amin x Alexy, CasNath, LeighNathLys...) no me gusta el Kenxy ¿Sabes lo dificil que es encontrar un fic que no tenga esa pareja? ¡Mucho! ... como sea... me gusta tu historia, esperemos que Leigh se viole a Alexy xD.  
**Con respecto a esto, la historia es leighxlys, aunque habra mucho amor de contrarios, pero siempre desembocara en el incesto de los victorianos :3.**

OryHarai chapter 2 . Jul 9

¿que carajo? Ah! No jodas xD  
¿Por qué tan cortitos los capitulos? Me dejas intrigada siempre! Nukmsbhesn dsejwksn tardas mucho en actualizar TT  
**Perdon,perdon, es que soy algo despistada, ademas esa es la idea, si cierro todas las ideas en un capitulo, no tendria gracia.**

La muerte azul chapter 2 . Jul 9

asfdafgsdffagdsa babas ** tu fic es delicioso  
me estas dejando con ganas de mas! quiero mas!  
por favor siguelo y en el proximo capitulo te pondre en favoritos!  
me encanto  
**Put me on fav bish :C, jajajaj ya en serio, me alegro de que te agrade, y actualizare siempre que pueda (por lo general los fines de semana a las 6 am hora argentina xDD)**


	4. Dimitry (part 2)

**Ziinect: Continuooo :,3**

_Disclaimer: Amour sucre y sus personajes le pertenecen a chinomiko, solo hago posecion de la historia._

* * *

_Calmado leigh... Calmado, no pasara nada que no quieras que ocurra...-_pensaba para mi a media que iba caminando hasta la casa del castaño, me habia puesto algo senscillo, un pantalon de jean rojo, unas botas negras y una camisa que me quedaba algo holgada de color beige. Al llegar a la puerta del castaño mis piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, y mi corazon comenzaba a latir algo fuerte, tome valor de no se donde y llame a la puerta de este, quien no tardo en abrir.

-Hola leigh!.- el castaño me sonrio amablemente y me miro de arriba a abajo -te ves bien pequeño- dijo riendo, para luego apartarse d ela puerta para dejarme entrar.

-G-gracias...- al entrar note que su casa era pequeña y acogedora, tenia un dulce olor a vainillas, y se sentia el calor de la chimenea que provenia de la sala.

-Quieres comer algo? -dijo sonriéndome, la verdad, se veía muy lindo, tenia puesto un jean negro y una camisa blanca con los primero 3 botones desprendidos, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, y llevaba las pantuflas, sonrei un poco ante esto ultimo.  
-ummm... que me ofreces? -dije sonriendole  
-había preparado una pizza, si quieres podemos comer ahora.- dijo amablemente  
-Claro, me parece bien.-  
-Ve a esperarme a la sala, si?- el se dirigió a la cocina, y yo fui hasta la sala, me quite las botas y me senté tipo indiecito en el sofá, me cubrí con una manta que había doblada sobre el apoya brazos del sofá y espere al mayor. Sentí como unas manos se posaban sobre mis ojos y se iban yendo hacia atrás dejando una venda sobre ellos, la ato tras mi cabeza y yo sonreí levemente  
-Que haces?...-  
-juego...- dijo suavemente a mi oído, luego sentí como la respiración del mayor estaba sobre mis labios, y como con las yemas de sus dedos iba recorriendo mis labios, los cuales abrió suavemente y deposito lo que parecía crema y una fresa en mi boca, luego de eso sentí aun mas cerca la respiración del mayor, y como me rozaba sus labios con los míos, yo libere un suave jadeo que fue acallado por los labios de este, las manos del castaño recorrían mi cuerpo, y se detenían en lugares específicos, mis piernas, mi pecho, mi espalda, mi cintura... mis labio, estos últimos siendo besados de vez en cuando, la fresa ya no estaba en mi boca, y cada beso que el mayor daba me dejaba un suave sabor de esta, la crema aun invadía mi lengua, pero poco a poco fue limpiada por la lengua del mayor que se abría paso en mi boca, al separarse sonreí un poco.  
-Me engañaste... yo quería pizza.- dije riendo, solo escuche una suave risa de parte del contrario, y como luego me iba recostando en el sofá, comenzando a lamer suavemente mi cuello, yo jadeaba con mucha suavidad, y sentía como las manos del castaño recorrían mi cuerpo, mi respiración se agitaba de a poco, y mi corazón quería salirse del pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca con rosalya, ni con alguna otra chica.

-leigh... tu piel, es suave y tibia... -dijo recorriendo las parte de piel que tenia a la vista con sus dedos.  
-G-gracias...- dije suavemente, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía, las caricias del mayor solo hacían que mi calor corporal aumentara, seguro estaba rojo, pero solo ansiaba juntar mis labios con los del mayor, intente buscar el rostro de este, pero se me hacia muy difícil...

-Di-dimitry... e-estoy comprometido, p-para...- dije cuando recordé esto, estaba mal lo que hacia, debía detenerlo  
-Ella no lo sabrá...- dijo divertido mientras levantaba suavemente mi camisa e iba dejando un rastro de besos por mi abdomen, era inútil, el no se detendría, por lo que decidí disfrutarlo... Hasta que algo que no pensé que ocuriria paso, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero lo deje sobre la mesa, lo que no pensé que ocuriria, acababa de pasar, y estaba odiando, y mucho los teléfonos táctiles.

Yo seguia gimiendo el nombre del mayor, ya me había olvidado del teléfono. El castaño poso su rodilla en mi entrepierna, comenzando a presionar de a poco, yo solo gemia de a ratos, y habia pasado mis brazos por el cuello ajeno apegandome un poco mas a el.

Pasamos toda la noche juntos, recuerdo que dormi en su pecho, y al momento que este se corrio dentro d emi ambos corpatimos nuestro primer orgasmo, el me quito mi virginidad pero, acaso eso importaba?, eh de admitir... me gusto estar mas con dimitry que con cualquier chica que se me halla cruzado por la mente.

* * *

**Ziinect: ustedes no dejaron reviews? yo no les doy jarr e.e, na la verdad no tenia imaginacion, para la otra sera XDD**

**Quien sera la persona del telefono?, que habra pasado con leih y dimi? **


End file.
